


Waking up with him

by SasuSoul



Series: Rewrite the stars [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bonding, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Love You, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post Season 7, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), bonding moment, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuSoul/pseuds/SasuSoul
Summary: “And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he’s got to offer.” He finished, finally turning to look at him. The soft ocean-blue eyes that met him immediately took him off guard. Why did Lance have to be so beautiful? Beautiful and unavailable, he reminded himselfCome on, Keith. Say it! This is your last chance. He did not say it. In fact, he did not say anything at all. After that sentence, he just stopped completely. The only thing he managed to do was smile at him, trying his best to convey the message with his eyes and body language. You are my universe.The smile he got back was so fond and loving, almost as if… No. There was nothing there but friendship. He had chosen to give his heart to someone else. Someone strong and alluring. Someone Keith could never measure up to. Whom would you pick – the depressed orphan or the beautiful princess? The answer seemed obvious to him. This was what made Lance happy, and for that, Keith was grateful. At least one of us got what they wanted in the end.What should have happened in Season 8: Episode 1 - Launch date.Mirror of "Watching the sunset with him"





	Waking up with him

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally time to wrap up this scenario with Keith’s POV. This took me a loooong time to write, as I have a lot of stress going on in my daily life, but I’m glad I managed to finish it! (It's like 12 am here and I have work tomorrow... Why am I doing this to myself?)
> 
> For those of you who have not read the other parts of this series, this is the mirror of “Watching the sunset with him” (Lance’s POV) and follows the narrative of Season 8, episode 1 from Keith’s POV. There is also a version of this scene in Allura’s POV (“Happy for him”). They can essentially be read in any order.
> 
> Thank you to InfernallyYours for encouraging me to continue writing this after finishing Lance’s POV. I needed a firm push, and you delivered. I hope it payed off! 
> 
> I definitely like the original one better, but at least I somewhat got all the elements I wanted into this.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was their last day on Earth before leaving with Voltron and the Atlas to take on the Galra and defend the universe, and Keith’s home planet had chosen to show itself form its best side that evening. The setting sun’s rays covered the sky in a bright yellow and orange hue, blending over into light purple in the part of the heavens where the beams could not quite reach anymore. Beneath him, the desert landscape was illuminated with light, and seemed more alive and vibrant than he remembered it. From atop the Black Lion, he could oversee miles and miles of desert wasteland, leaving him with a feeling that was equally nostalgic and melancholic.

This had once been his home. Out there in the wild, where he had been left to survive all by himself. He had few memories from before his father departed, and so his recollection of his time in the desert shack was mostly filled with the difficulty of being left alone with no one to care for him. However, he also had vivid memories of Shiro coming to visit him, always making sure that his fridge was full and that he showered regularly; never saying no to any request Keith had to spend time with him. Racing down the dunes towards the steep cliffs with Shiro, adrenaline spreading through his body, had been the only moments when Keith had felt ruly happy before the team left Earth on their life-changing journey.

The shack had also been the place where he had discovered the location of the Blue Lion. She had called out to him, leading him to her at exactly the right time, managing to send the rest of the future paladins of Voltron there with him. He still sometimes wondered whether his discovery was a mere coincidence or the will of the universe.

When Blue had chosen Lance over him, it had hurt more than he wanted to admit. Keith had spent all this time researching these strange ruins and encrypted signals, only for some cargo pilot to come swooping in and take the price away from him. Upon seeing Lance’s face when he rode her for the first time, however, he had changed his mind. The two were a perfect match, and perhaps Keith was not prepared to be as open and gentle as one needed to be to pilot Blue; at least not at that time.

After locating the fiery spirit that was the Red Lion, it had all made sense. Their lack of effective communication had been frustrating to him, and he felt like he constantly had to prove himself worthy of piloting Red, but the lioness would always have a place in Keith’s heart. She had taught her to trust in himself, to be a team player, and eventually lead him on the path that had eventually made him able to pilot Black. For that, he was forever grateful.

Passing the Red Lion onto Lance had not been an issue for him at all, surprisingly enough. He had been more than certain that Lance would be able to handle the responsibility of being her new paladin; it was himself and his capabilities to be a leader he had doubted. How was he, Keith Kogane, a stubborn, socially inept orphan that threw himself into battle before thinking, supposed to coordinate a team of inexperienced teenage soldiers in an intergalactic war? It had seemed like an impossible task.

Nevertheless, it had somehow worked out ok. Despite his many failures as a team leader, his teammates continued to support and believe in him, especially Lance. The new Red Paladin, his right-hand man, would constantly have his back no matter the situation. He seemed to be acutely aware of Keith’s insecurities, but also of his strengths and his potential; and had an extraordinary ability to adapt to his mood and instructions in difficult situations. If not for Lance, Keith would never have become the leader he was today.

Speaking of Lance, where was he? Probably in the kitchen keeping Hunk company, or on the Atlas tailing after Allura, trying his best to woo her with his jokes and flirting. For a while after Allura had shown interest in Lotor, Lance had stopped trying to approach a relationship with her, resulting in him and Keith growing closer. That time seemed to have passed now, and he was back to pestering her to get her attention. Keith had to admit it hurt to watch Lance try and fail time and time again. Seeing him desperately longing for someone who did not seem to want him, when he had been there right next to him all this time. Their interactions had not grown less personal and intimate after Lance resumed his flirting with Allura, yet Keith did not dare to hope that it was anything there but friendship.

Keith smiled sadly down at Kosmo, stroking his fur with soft, repeating motions. The Space Wolf had followed him when he left the meeting to have some time on his own, refusing to leave his side since he walked out the hangar door. His companion had probably sensed how restless and anxious Keith had been; Kosmo was remarkably intelligent after all. He always seemed to know when Keith needed space, and when to shower him with support and attention. Like now, when the wolf was resting next to him in a relaxed position, his head turned to watch over Keith’s every move. Kosmo was providing comfort without being too intrusive, letting Keith know that he was there if he needed him.

He sighed in frustration at his own behaviour. This was their last day on Earth for crying out loud! Keith should be spending this time with his loved ones, just like Shiro had told him to do, but instead he was sitting there atop the Black Lion alone, as if nothing about his personality had changed since he left this place. Why was he such a coward? Why was he unable to admit his feelings towards Lance? Or towards any of his teammates for that matter. Why was it that whenever someone came too close, Keith had to push them away?

It was not just Lance, he cared about all the members of team Voltron; and deep down, he knew that they cared about him too. He should be playing videogames with Pidge right now, drinking tea with his mother, baking with Hunk or relaxing with Shiro. Instead, he had chosen to spend his last day on Earth as he spent most of his previous days there, alone and miserable.

Then again, no one had come to visit him either. No one but Kosmo had offered to stay with him tonight, to spend their last day on this planet with him. He knew that Shiro and Krolia had responsibilities they did not want to throw aside, but if he was forced to relax, they could have at least done so with him, instead of arranging tactical meetings with the commanders on Earth and running quality controls on the Atlas for the umpteenth time. Even if it had only been an hour, Keith would have appreciated their presence and attention more than anything.

The other Paladins had understandably chosen to spend their time with their families, whom they had not seen in a long time. And Keith was happy for them, he really was, but it seemed like no one even noticed that he was gone. As if they still expected him to be the “lone wolf” who preferred his own company to that of others. No one even bothered to check up on him, they just assumed that he was ok. It hurt. Tremendously.

“You and me against the world, boy.” Keith mumbled, burying his face in Kosmo’s fluffy, black fur. The wolf let out a pleased grunt, nuzzling closer to Keith and resting its head in his lap.

“Man, you can be a really hard guy to find when you wanna be.” Was his mind playing tricks on him, or was that the one voice he wanted to hear the most yet simultaneously the least right now? _Lance? Here? Looking for me? Why? Shouldn’t he be with his family? Or Allura?_

“Hey, Lance,”—upon turning around to greet him Keith jumped from astonishment, his face contorted in shock and confusion—“Woah!” _What the fuck even is that outfit?_

“What are you wearing?” He questioned, brows furrowed in confusion as he took in Lance’s figure. Was that a bucket on top of his head? And cooking pots on his shoulders? What was with that multi-coloured cape? Why was there a frying pan and a lad hanging over his crotch? Not that Keith was looking at his crotch. No. Most definitely not. Did Lance just blush? Wow, that was insanely cute. Man, Keith was so confused right now. What even was this situation?

Lance let out an exaggerated sigh and moved to sit down next to him, making Kosmo sit up to give the two some space.

“Coran made it for me for my date with Allura.”

A repeated stabbing motion, each jab with the knife cutting deeper and deeper into his heart. That was how Keith felt when he heard those words. Of course, he had realized that something might happen between the two, he was not stupid after all. He had seen the way Lance looked at Allura, the sorrow and longing in his eyes. However, he was not prepared for it to happen right now, in the middle of the war, on top of everything else he had to handle. Keith had expected them to wait, or for the whole thing to abate with time. So that maybe after the war, he would have the chance to…Why did they have to make this decision now?

_This is your friend Keith. Be supportive, come on._ He focused all his energy into faking it, plastering the widest smile he could muster on his face.

“A date with Allura? Wow, well done Lance.” The smile did not reach his eyes, but Keith hoped his friend would not notice. His feelings were conflicted. On one hand, he was happy for Lance, on the other…

Nevertheless, this was not about Keith. This was about Lance. He had come to him for help; he needed guidance. Lance valued their friendship enough to roam all around the facility looking for him. Keith would not let him down. Lance deserved to be happy.

“Thanks, but it could be our last. I can’t keep all these Altean customs straight,” Lance mumbled, finally taking off the ridiculous bucket on his head. The sadness in his tone surprised Keith, but even more so the obvious lack of confidence in himself. Did Lance not understand how lucky Allura was to have him? He was strong, brave, caring… ethereal.

Keith shot him what he hoped was a sympathetic smile, trying his best not to let his sadness shine through. He then took a deep breath, his expression turning more serious.

“Listen,” Kosmo perked up beside him, but the wolf quickly sat back down when it realized it was not being addressed, “if she’s going out with you, it’s because she likes you. The annoying, stupid, earth version of you.” He could not help the fond look he threw Lance after he finished, a light giddiness building in his stomach. The Red Paladin had no idea how much power he had over Keith. In fact, it seemed Lance had no sense of how valuable he was in general, no understanding of how loved and appreciated he was. At least not in his weaker moments. That thought saddened Keith. It saddened him immensely.

Lance chuckled a little, the ghost of a smile visible on his lips. Keith vowed that he would manage to make him smile at least once before he left. A proper smile, a happy smile, a Lance smile.

They both turned their attention back towards the magnificent view, and Keith could not help but wonder how this scenario would have played out if it was him that Lance had chosen. Maybe they would be sitting closer, shoulders touching, fingers intertwined. Hopefully, Lance would be smiling. He would tell him stories about home and Keith would rest his head on his shoulder. Then they would watch the sunset together, both with pounding hearts and pink, flushed cheeks. Oh, how he longed for that.

Perhaps he should tell him. Get it off his chest. Clear the air. Lance was so close; he could reach out and touch him. Squeeze his hand; look into his eyes. Tell him how important he was to him. It seemed like such an easy gesture, but doing it felt impossible. A hurdle too high to climb. Besides, what was the point? He had already lost. Still, deep down, he wanted Lance to know. Wanted him to understand how valuable he was to him.

“You watching the sun set?” Lance’s voice was soft, his body language open, inviting. He did not look at Keith directly, but it still felt as though they were in their private, little universe. A timeline in which only the two of them existed, sharing this moment together.

“Yeah. Might be a while before we get to see it again,” Keith replied, overlooking the horizon.

“Man, I’m really gonna miss this place.” Slumped shoulders, a prolonged sigh. Leaving Earth had to be exceptionally hurtful for Lance, having only just reunited with his family. Keith was lucky; he got to bring Shiro and Krolia with him. Besides, he had no particular connection to Earth; the team was his family. For Lance, Earth was home, memories, loved ones. Laughs, long walks along the sandy beaches in Cuba. The food from the local markets in the small town where he grew up; the smell of salty, fresh seawater.

He reminisced of their long nights in one of the castle alcoves, curled up under a blanket each, gazing at the stars. Lance would always talk about home, wondering how his nephew did in school, missing his mother’s home-cooked meals. Keith would mostly listen, watch in admiration as Lance animatedly told tales of his upbringing in the Caribbean; marvel at how the starlight accentuated his sapphire eyes.

When the war ended, Lance promised, he would take Keith to go see a real beach. Possibly experiencing the Earth that Lance had loved, the place where he had grown up; that thought alone made the planet worth saving.

“That’s why we’ve gotta end this war. And we’re gonna do it with the Lance that’s the Paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that’s always got my back.” On his face rested a sad smile, as if Keith could not decide whether to be happy or miserable.

“And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he’s got to offer.” He finished, finally turning to look at him. The soft ocean-blue eyes that met him immediately took him off guard. Why did Lance have to be so beautiful? _Beautiful and unavailable_ , he reminded himself

  _Come on, Keith. Say it! This is your last chance._ He did not say it. In fact, he did not say anything at all. After that sentence, he just stopped completely. The only thing he managed to do was smile at him, trying his best to convey the message with his eyes and body language. _You are my universe_.

The smile he got back was so fond and loving, almost as if… No. There was nothing there but friendship. He had chosen to give his heart to someone else. Someone strong and alluring. Someone Keith could never measure up to. Whom would you pick – the depressed orphan or the beautiful princess? The answer seemed obvious to him. This was what made Lance happy, and for that, Keith was grateful. _At least one of us got what they wanted in the end._

Lance rose abruptly, his face flushed and panicked. He backed up, stumbled in his own bucket and almost fell off the edge of the Black Lion in his rush.

“T-thanks for the talk man, I gotta go…” Why was he in such a hurry? Did Keith come on too strong? That was it, was it not? Lance had figured it all out and now he felt weird and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Because he had fallen for Allura, not Keith. That was the reality. The Black Paladin suddenly felt the need to dig himself a hole and stay there. Alone. Where he belonged.

“No problem. Any time.” He forced himself to smile, but even Lance would be able to see it was not genuine. “Uhhh, good luck on your date.”

“Thanks. See you later man.” Lance smiled back; it seemed heartfelt. Keith followed him with his eyes as he climbed down from Black and took off towards the hangars, the ridiculous red and white cape floating behind him.

_There he goes…_ Keith felt something wet on his cheeks. Lifting his hand to touch them, he realized he had started crying. Helpless to stop it, he let the tears keep flowing, mindlessly petting Kosmo when he felt him lay back down in his lap to snuggle into his chest. The wolf looked up at him with worried eyes, lifting its snout to rub it against Keith’s face, wiping away his tears in its own way.

Hiding his face in Kosmo’s fur, Keith let out a few quiet sobs. This was it. The final straw. He had lost the battle. Lance would never be his. _Get yourself together, Keith! We are at war for god’s sake! No time for personal issues._ The scolding did not help; it only made him feel even more pathetic. He sniffed, wiping his tears with the back of his hand before diving back into Kosmo’s fur. The wolf made soothing noises, low rumbles from deep in its stomach to calm Keith down; anchor him. It felt safe there among the long, black hairs smelling of pine needles and forest fires. Maybe he could hide in there forever.

The familiar sound of boots hitting metal returned, and Keith was ready to turn and tell Lance to go the fuck away. He did not need to be pitied, and especially not by him. As he was lifting his head to say just that, he stopped dead in his tracks, instead pulling his knees up to his chest, staring at the person next to him in bewilderment.

Shiro did not seem appalled by his astonishment; he simply sat himself down next to Keith, placing his prosthetic on his shoulder supportively.

“So this is where you ran off to, huh?” Keith reluctantly met his gaze, nodding dismally. Shiro smiled softly at him, conveying both his fondness and worry for the younger paladin, his eyes drifting down to the dried tears on Keith’s face.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

“Why is love so freaking hard, Shiro?” Keith mumbled, leaning in to rest his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“Lance, huh?” Keith gave an affirmative nod, choking back another sob from deep in his throat. This was one of the best things about their relationship; Shiro did not need to be told what Keith was thinking, at least most of the time. Somehow, he always knew what to do, what to say; and this time was no exception.

“Well, I suppose it’s because we put so much emotion into it, falling headfirst with no plan for how to land,” Shiro chuckled lightly, tightening the grip on Keith’s shoulder, “And if no one is there to catch you, the landing hurts, and it takes time to be able to stand back up again. Now tell me, why is it that you suddenly feel so hopeless about your chances? Did you talk to him about your feelings yet?”

Shaking his head, Keith started trembling. When he replied, his voice was barely above a whisper.

“No… I never really got the chance to. Not that I would have had the courage anyway…” he shrugged his shoulders. “I… He…” The words would not come out of his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. It was too painful. Saying it aloud would be admitting to it, turning off the final flicker of hope that still lingered deep within him. Nevertheless, there was no point in holding on now. It was probably better to let go. Taking a few deep breaths, Keith steeled himself as best as he could.

“… He has a date with Allura.” He finally admitted, sinking his face into his hands. The grip on his shoulder tightened, and he was pulled flush against Shiro’s firm chest.

“That doesn’t mean everything is lost though, does it? You two have been growing very close lately, that friendship will be valuable to the both of you, no matter what happens. It’s not like Lance will forget about you.” Another hand closed around him, and Keith found himself locked in Shiro’s embrace; breathing in the scent of spearmint and fresh aftershave. He relaxed to the touch, leaning in closer. Before he could stop himself, he broke down in his arms, weeping and vulnerable; the Keith only Shiro was allowed to see.

“No but… I thought that maybe… Lately we’ve been so… Ugh… She’s been rejecting him for… years… and yet she’s more interesting to him than I am..? Why am I not..? I thought we bonded. I guess he never liked me like that. I probably misjudged everything. I’m sure he doesn’t like boys at all. I’m stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He sobbed, gripping onto Shiro’s shirt for dear life.

“You’re not stupid, Keith. Don’t ever say that about yourself. I understand that opening up is hard for you, and realizing how you felt about Lance was probably even harder. But showing your own vulnerability to him was not stupid at all. In fact, it is probably one of the smarter things you have done. Think about how close you two have gotten, how much you have managed to open up to the team. I know it hurts; Keith, but you have achieved so much through this process. You have grown, and you have learned to accept who you are. I am proud to call you my brother.” Smiling somewhat between his sobs, Keith finally removed Shiro’s arms and sat back up, looking directly into his charcoal-grey eyes. His tears had stopped, and he somewhat managed to form coherent sentences.

“It just… It hurts so much. Like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and stomped on…”

“I know. I know. But it will get better with time. Don’t give up on love, Keith. It will come around when you least expect it.” The conviction in his voice gave no room for cavil, so Keith settled down, tried to find a meditative state, and turned his head back towards the scenery. _Patience yields focus._ Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Each time trying his best to rid himself of the pain, sending it away with the breeze from his expirations.

It was darker out now, only the last remnants of sunlight lingered behind. The entire sky was a mix of purple and midnight blue, stars faintly twinkling from afar. Keith had probably been sitting here for hours. How long Shiro had been there with him, he did not know, but they had been sitting in silence for a while now, his brother’s head on his shoulder, overlooking the horizon. Keith’s breathing had returned to a steady pace, and his heart did not feel as squashed as it had earlier. Shiro was right. In time, he would heal. But for now, he needed to focus on the tasks that were ahead of them. This silly crush not panning out was a diminishingly small problem compared to the struggles they had to face moving forward.

Shiro broke the silence first, letting out a small ahem before speaking up, seemingly weighing his words carefully.

“I cannot speak for Lance, but I know that somewhere out there, there’s someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved. Whether it happens tonight, in three weeks, or in five years, it will happen. I am sure of it.” His voice sounded confident, proud. Keith felt honoured to be praised by Shiro.

_‘I am proud to call you my brother.’_ The statement echoed in his mind once more. If a man like Shiro believed in him, then Keith would be ok. He would find love, even if it was not with Lance; even if it hurt. If Shiro believed in him, he could do anything.

“Thank you, Shiro.” He mumbled, feeling his brother’s head leave his shoulder. Standing back up, Shiro extended his hand to Keith, helping him rise to his feet again.

“There’s no use in sitting here and moping anymore. Go for a walk. Clear your head. I’m gonna go back to my room. Know I’m always here if you need me. Whenever, wherever. Remember that.” A heartfelt embrace, lingering for several seconds longer than necessary. When they split up, Keith felt lighter, reinvigorated. As they parted ways —Shiro headed to his room, Keith and Kosmo bound nowhere in particular—they exchanged caring smiles. Keith was incredibly lucky to have Shiro in his life.

 

* * *

 

 

After strolling around the facilities for a while, he decided to return to his room, only to end up pacing restlessly back and forth. The séance ended with Kosmo teleporting into his closet and coming back out with his red paladin armour; his tail wagging, eyeing Keith expectantly.

“There’s nowhere to train here, boy.” He chuckled, ruffling Kosmo behind his ears affectionately. The wolf observed him carefully as he sat down on the bed, before teleporting away with his armour, reappearing with a crimson red Garrison uniform. Placing it next to him on the bed, the wolf sat back down, cocking its head to look at him with calculating blue eyes.

Keith smiled wide at the garment, picking it up and hugging it tight against his chest. Red had always been his favourite colour, and he knew that wearing something like this would make him feel more comfortable. They were supposed to use these uniforms for the take-off ceremony tomorrow, but it probably would not hurt to try it on for size. Still smiling softly, Keith stepped out of his uniform pants and rid himself of his tear-stained jacket.

A few minutes later, he assessed his appearance in the room’s full-length mirror. Yes, he definitely looked his best in red. Crimson seemed to accentuate his features, his broad shoulders, his jawline. It made him feel brave, confident. Reaching into his nightstand he handed Kosmo some dog treats to show him his appreciation. The wolf stirred with excitement, drool dripping onto the carpet by Keith’s bedside. He sighed in mock exasperation, but smiled at Kosmo with unabashed warmth as he went to get some toilet paper from the bathroom. His intergalactic pet was really something.

When he came back out, Kosmo waited by the door resolutely, a stern expression on his face. It was clear that the wolf intended to follow Shiro’s instructions and make sure Keith got his fair share of fresh air before he went to bed. He needed to be sharp and ready in the morning. They had a war to win.

He did not bother protesting, knowing that it would only result in the wolf teleporting him to some random location on the facility; or worse, Shiro’s bedroom. Therefore, he only smiled at him, putting his boots back on and opening the door. Kosmo trailed behind him with watchful eyes, making sure to stay within two meters of his frame.

Their walk brought them to the Garrison facility garden, who had lost its former glory to the brutality of the Galran invasion. Keith felt uneasy looking at the wilted flowers and burnt grass under his feet, everything around him seemingly dead and sombre. _It used to be so beautiful here._ The wolf seemed to sense that the nature around it was in pain, whimpering slightly and drawing closer to Keith’s side.

“It’s ok, boy,” he said in soothing tone, “there are no enemies here. Just the remains of a lost battle.”

Overlooking the gardens, Keith suddenly felt a boiling sensation under his skin. Rage, loss, anger. They needed to win this war. Win it for all the children who had yet to try the old swing sets before they had so viciously been bombed in the attack. Win it for all the dogs and cats who had yet to smell the flowers of this garden when it was in full bloom. Once the war was over, he would take Kosmo here so he could experience rolling in fresh grass for the first time. Even though he had mixed feelings about her, deep down, Earth was still his home; Keith would protect her and her inhabitants as best as he could.

Moving closer to the centre, his eyes settled on the giant oak tree that used to be full of coloured leaves almost year round. Now it seemed sad and defeated, a shell of its original beauty. It was unfair, heartbreaking.

Keith used to come here when the teachers would yell at him for not paying attention in class, kicking him out because he was “too much to handle”. Here, underneath this giant tree, he had found some semblance of peace; hiding among the bushes to avoid the prying faces of adults visiting with their children.

All adults had a certain way of looking at Keith, an expression filled with equal amounts of disgust, annoyance and pity. He hated that look more than anything, knew that it meant he would never be a part of their world. Doomed to be the “lost case” forever, the ungrateful orphan that acted up despite society’s efforts to “put him back on the right track”. Every grownup Keith met always seemed to have a need to scold him, belittle him; tell him that he ought to be grateful that Shiro vouched for him so he could have his education. As if he was indebted to them and they were doing him a favour. As though he was not a child worthy of saving.

Dropping down to rest underneath the tree once again, Keith could not help feeling somewhat thankful for the turns that his life had taken. He had gone from being alone and lost to becoming the leader of a team that valued him and saw him as his family. Though he might not have everything he wanted, this was still more than he could have ever hoped for back then. Now all he needed to do was save the universe; then he could finally settle down and have a peaceful life with Shiro and his mother. If only that had been less of a tremendous task.

Deciding he should rest while he still had time, Keith made a whistling noise, signalling for Kosmo to come join him by the roots of the tree. The wolf, who had been busy sniffing at the wilted flowers while letting out an occasional yelp, perked its head up and teleported into Keith’s lap, completely forgetting how much it had grown in the past months.

“Woah, boy! You have to move, you’re too heavy!” Keith grinned, adding a quick apology before shoving Kosmo off his lap. He handled it nicely, only giving Keith a slight glare before settling down next to him, curling up into a furry ball. It only took a few seconds for the wolf to slowly inch closer, tentatively lifting its head to place it in Keith’s lap.

“Hey… I’m not mad at you.” Keith assured, carding through the fur at the nape of Cosmo’s neck. The wolf let out a pleased rumbling noise, firmly pressing its face into Keith’s thighs.

Once Kosmo had settled down, Keith closed his eyes, resting his head against the tree trunk. Within a minute, he had fallen into a light but dreamless slumber, finally allowing the sorrow, stress and anxiousness to leave his body, if only for a short while.

 

* * *

 

 

*ruffle ruffle*

_What’s that noise?_ Still quite groggy and slow, Keith took a while to respond to his mind’s silent warning, wavering shortly in the limbo between sleep and awakening before he managed to flutter his eyes open. The sun was long gone now, and it took him a while to adjust his eyes to the faint glow from the moon. Through fogged eyes, he managed to make out a lanky, tan silhouette next to him, petting his wolf affectionately. _Lance? Am I still dreaming?_

Blinking a few times, Keith finally managed to focus his vision and confirm that was indeed Lance hunched down next to him in the brown, rotted grass. The shock of suddenly having Lance so close sent Keith’s pulse skyrocketing, and he felt himself grow warm and fuzzy inside, eyes gleaming with joy. Cobalt eyes met amethyst, and the same fond look from before was cast at him. Keith’s gaze lingered on Lance for a long time, and he did not seem to mind. Quite the contrary, a tint of pink appeared on his perfect cheekbones as he kept looking directly into Keith’s eyes. A strong contrast to the dismissive behaviour he had shown atop the Black Lion earlier.

_Off limits._ Keith reminded himself. Lance was dating Allura now; Keith was of no interest to him. The smitten look he carried probably came from the outcome of their date. It seemed to have gone quite well considering how happy he was. He was probably waiting for Keith to ask him, about to burst with excitement. It somewhat ruined his mood that Lance had come to see him here to gush about Allura, but at least he had searched him out once again.

Wait… What time was it? It could not be that late, even though it was dark. Lance had planned to spend his entire evening with Allura, so why then was he here in a deserted garden looking for Keith? There were no Atean vestments in sight, or any other date-appropriate clothes for that matter. Lance, like Keith, was clad in his new Garrison uniform, accented with the colours of his old lion. It looked more as if he was ready for a tactical meeting than a date with a princess. What had happened?

He once again focused on those eyes, shimmering blue and sparkling in the moonlight. Not once had they left his since he sat down here, and they eyed him with such care embedded in them, such admiration and fondness. Keith felt feather light, ready to take off and fly in to the skies shouting some lame victory slogan. It seemed all hope was not lost. For whatever reason, Lance and Allura had cancelled their date, or called it quits midway. Neither of those seemed like options that would fruit a lasting relationship. He probably should not be happy about this, but he could not help it. Besides, Lance seemed to be positively glowing next to him. And if Lance was happy despite what had happened, then Keith could be too.

“What happened to your date, Sharpshooter?” Keith teased, bumping his fist into Lance’s shoulder. He felt brave for even asking the question, and awaited the answer with both fear and anticipation, praying that he had not read the situation wrong. The last thing he wanted was to rub Lance’s failure in his face.

“… I bailed like an idiot,” Lance chuckled, moving to take Keith’s hand in his, “realized I had asked out the wrong person.” The air was knocked out of Keith’s lungs, and he could feel his ears growing redder by the second. It could not be… Lance was… There was no way…

Then he was laughing, or more like giggling really, holding back squeals as he squeezed Lance’s hand just to make sure he was there, that this was really happening. When Lance squeezed back, he felt euphoric. Once again, they were trapped in their private little bubble, but this time neither of them moved to break it. Lance and Keith. Keith and Lance. Red and Blue. Purple. The only people in the universe.

“Took you long enough,” Keith huffed, feigning nonchalance while his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest.

“Hey, you didn’t exactly do anything about it yourself, Samurai!” Well, he had a point there. They both burst out in laughter, and suddenly Keith felt something soft and round rest against his chest. Lance looked up at him, blue eyes posing a silent question. Keith let his actions speak for him, immediately wrapping the other boy in his arms, pulling him closer.

“You know. This reminds me of something.”

 

_‘We had a bonding moment, I cradled you in my arms’_

_‘Nope. Don’t remember. Didn’t happen.’_

“YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T REMEMBER!” He yelled, shifting their position so he could point his finger accusingly at the Red Paladin. Keith tried his best to stay serious, but the corners of his lips pulled up and betrayed him. Hell, his eyes probably beamed with as much affection as they had earlier still. Lance did not seem to fall for it, but still glanced away, fiddling with the belt on his uniform.

“Well, you know me… I can be a bit of an idiot sometimes.”

“Yeah…” Keith agreed, “But you’re my idiot.”

Lance closed his eyes, nuzzling into Keith once more. Keith could not resist lowering his head to breathe in the scent of Lance’s hair. Vanilla and cinnamon, as sweet as the boy resting in his arms. Content. Safe. Happy. Loved. If this was how Lance could make him feel in the middle of a war, then spending a normal day with him would have to be intensely overstimulating. Oh, how divine it was to lay like this. He needed to enjoy it while he had the chance.

Soon, all he heard from Lance was soft breaths and the cutest mini-snores escaping through his nose. Keith thought he looked like the epicentre of peace there he laid in his arms, not a single frown on his brown, blemish-free skin. From time to time, he would make some unintelligible noises and bury his face deeper into Keith’s chest, clutching to his uniform. It was oddly charming.

*beep beep beep*

Their silent moment together was soon interrupted by a curious noise Keith could not quite place. Lance seemed unaffected by it, still trapped in his comfortable dreamscape. Not wanting to get up, but unsure of what this metallic rustling could mean, Keith straightened his upper body and squinted around in the dark looking for the source. His impulses told him to attack, but he used his experience to calm down, reminding himself of how unrealistic it was for enemy forces to attack him here. There was probably no safer place for him and Lance to be tonight.

Still, he was intrigued by the noise, and kept trying to spot whatever seemed to be watching them from afar. More rustles could be heard from the grass, and a faint teal light emanated from a bush not too far away. What could it be? 

A sound of wheels swerving, followed by more beeping as a rectangular humanoid bot emerged from the hedges, a bright green exclamation mark covering its screen. Keith stared at the machine in bewilderment, and it stopped momentarily before retracting its wheels and moving closer with step-like motions. Was this a garrison robot? Perhaps one of Pidge’s creations? He was sure he had never seen it around the area before.

Stopping by the edge of Keith’s feet, the robot wiggled its ears repeatedly, changing its screen to a green C 90 degrees turned; almost like a smiley-face without the eyes. Should he wake Lance up? He would certainly find the robot both entertaining and fascinating. No, Keith decided. It looked like his partner could use the rest. Besides, the peaceful expression on his face made Keith’s insides burn like a massive bonfire. The comfort of having him this close was not something he wished to part with.

The robot repeated the motions from earlier, clearly trying to communicate something to Keith. _It wants me to smile..?_

Since he had no better explanation for the robot’s behaviour, Keith softened his face and thought of the boy resting in his lap, letting his inner affection be displayed on his normally stoic outside. Only a small smile rested on his lips, but it was one of the more genuine he had produced in his life.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a shutter, as the robot preserved what would become one of Keith’s happiest memories on film. A Polaroid picture ejected from the slit beneath its screen, and Keith leaned forward to grab it, making sure not to squash Lance’s head in the process. Bringing the picture closer, Keith lightly kissed the edge of the frame, his blood singing through his veins, expanding his heart until it nearly ruptured with endearment.

“Thank you.” He whispered to the bot as it turned on its heel and wheeled out of the garden. Feeling the exhaustion from the events of the day, and revelling in the comfort from the man curling up against him, Keith’s eyes drifted close as he let sleep overcome him.

 

* * *

 

 

_It was not that Keith never dreamed, but none of his dreams had ever been this vivid before. None of them had ever felt so real. Surges of energy struck through his body like lightning, and he could feel something solid and concrete digging into his back as he fell deeper into the abyss. Falling, falling, falling. Energy ripping from him and then washing over him again like a tidal wave, pushing him onto the shore with full force._

_When he opened his eyes he was still in the garden, but it did not look bombed nor broken, flowers blooming around him and bees flying from rose to rose to get more of that sugary sweet pollen. The giant oak looked bigger than when he last saw it, or was it he that had gotten smaller? Moreover, it was in full bloom, summery green and glowing with life._

_And there, in the corner by the wooden benches, stood the old swing set in its former glory. Before Keith could process it, he was running. Running as fast as his little feet could carry him. Desperate to get closer, to feel the coarseness of that rope sliding across his palms again, to use all the strength in his body to swing him higher and higher until he almost felt as though he would do a full turn._

_His smile was so wide it made his eyes crinkle, but as he ran and ran, never getting closer, it started fading. Shadows were trapping him, and once again it felt as he would be dragged back into the darkness of the abyss. All he wanted was to ride that swing one more time. Why could he never get what he wanted? What he needed._

_The darkness enveloped him, and Keith let it, too tired to fight against the many demons inside of him._

**_You are not enough, you will never be enough._ **

_A familiar voice called out for him, and Keith desperately tried to move towards it; but his movement were slow and sticky, as if he was trapped in a pool of tar. He sunk down further and further, until it felt as though the pressure would pulverize his lungs. Lunging a hand out, he cried in desperation, a final plea for someone to help him escape from this tragic nightmare._

_“Shiro!”_

_The fog around him lifted, and he could feel the strong grip of an outstretched hand clenching around his arm. As he was pulled to his feet, Keith’s eyes narrowed in confusion. Shiro was… younger. His tufts of white hair were back to their original black colour, both his arms were of flesh and fully functioning, and the wrinkles on his forehead from years of war and trauma were nowhere to be seen. What is this? Where am I?_

_“That was quite a bad fall you had there, did you hit your head?” The young Shiro wavered over him with a worried look, turning him around to examine his back. Fall? Keith had not fallen; he had not even managed to get to the… swings?_

_Yet there they were right in front of him, and from this position it seemed like had been on them a moment ago. How could that be?_

_“You seem to be fine though,” Shiro smiled down at him, relief flashing across his features before his face turned stern, “I told you not to swing that high, this thing is not made for spinning around. You’re only gonna hurt yourself.”_

_The hand pulled him closer before resting by the nape of his neck._

_“Come on, Keith. Let’s get you home.”_

_As they strolled down the paved road together, Keith could feel watchful eyes on him. He turned his head, but saw nothing but a flash of purple and black, like a wormhole opening or closing. Then the vision of the garden faded, and his mind went black once again._

 

* * *

 

 

Giggles. Hushed whispers. Rays of sunlight pressing towards his eyelids, making bright neon spots light up behind them. Was he awake? Or was he still sleeping? _Where_ was he? This certainly did not feel like the comfortable mattress in his Garrison sleeping quarters. He was leaned up against something hard and coarse, and his limbs were a mess: prickling, hot and entangled with what felt like someone else’s hands and feet. _Lance,_ his mind supplied him, helping Keith slowly recall the details of the night before. He had been under the giant oak, with Lance. In the garden. It seems they never went back inside.

“Oh my god, Hunk! Look! I told you so! I told you it was super strange of him to ask Allura out. Omg! They look so cute, look at them!”

Squealing. More giggles. Keith felt a stick or branch poke his foot, but was too tired and sluggish to pay the action any mind. _Five more minutes._

“Be quiet, Pidge,” the voice Keith recognized as Hunk’s replied, “I don’t want to wake them. This is a private moment.” Keith hummed appreciatively in his semi-awakened state. At least one of the two did not seem intent on bothering him.

“Pfft. No privacy out here in the open. I am going to document this, and don’t you dare stop me.” Rustling noises, probably Pidge pulling out her phone. Keith was practically fully awake by now, should he tell her? A sweet series of mewls and unintelligible mumbles interrupted his train of thought, as Lance shifted beneath him, pulling his body closer to Keith, his head resting right beneath his chin. No, he was quite content right where he was. In fact, he did not really mind Pidge taking photos of him in this state. Maybe he would even get a copy if he asked nicely.

The rapid succession of clicks from Pidge’s phone echoed through his ears as she took not one but an endless amount of pictures of the lovebirds under the tree from various angles, all while making sassy commentary to Hunk.

When he decided he had enough, Keith stretched his hands in the air and arched his back, yawning in exaggeration to fake his own awakening from slumber. He blinked slowly a couple of times, and made sure to forge a surprised gasp at the sight of his two friends before proceeding to wrap his arms back around the sleeping boy on top of him. Cuddling with Lance was honestly the best feeling ever, and Keith was not quite ready to let that go yet.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Pidge snickered, clearly amused with seemingly catching Keith off guard.

“Hey guys!” he responded calmly, moving to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Pidge appeared somewhat puzzled by his lack of reaction to the predicament they had found him in, but quickly regained her composure, flashing that signature, teasing grin. Keith remotely registered that the garden was once again in full bloom, but had no time to question it before Pidge recommenced her taunting.

“Soooo….” She dragged out the word, her whole aura filled with mischief. Hunk eyed her warily before sending Keith a sympathetic look, “Keith and Lance sitting in a tree, huh?”

“Technically, it’s beneath a tree,” Hunk chirped in, but Pidge waved him off with her hand, her full attention still on Keith.

“Been any k-i-s-s-i-n-g yet?” Pidge mimed, spelling out every letter and making kissy-faces at him. It felt as though all the blood in his body had rushed to his face, and Keith desperately tried to hide his face behind the curtain of his bangs.

“None of your business,” he mumbled, which only caused Pidge to probe more at him.

“Oooooooh.” She chimed; that mischievous glint still ever-present in her eyes. Hunk shot him another one of those sympathetic smiles, rolling his eyes at Pidge behind her back. The gesture made Keith feel a tiny bit better about the situation.

That was until an arm flailed up from out of nowhere and nearly hit him in the face, as he felt a massive shift of weight in his lap.

“Hey!” He exclaimed loudly, bumping his arm into Lance’s shoulder to stop it from mashing his skull in. Lance looked and probably felt as sluggish as Keith had been a few minutes ago, still not fully awake. His hair was a tousled bird’s nest and his eyes were filled with little lumps of sleep dust. Upon seeing where his arm and shoulder were headed, he stuttered out an apology before sitting up straighter, subconsciously leaning his head onto Keith’s shoulder.

Less than a second later, he jolted away from him, face all red and bothered as if he had done something incredibly embarrassing. Upon seeing Keith’s soft and comforting smile, he relaxed, scooting back over to curl up next to him, oceans of blue eyeing him hesitantly.

“It’s ok,” Keith whispered softly into his neck for only the two of them to hear, “You did nothing wrong. I want you close. Just like this.” The two of them shared a soft smile, memories of the night before playing in Keith’s mind like an old Hollywood film. He could certainly understand that Lance had a hard time believing this when he woke up; Keith had questioned the validity of the memories himself at first. Wondering if it had only been a terribly realistic dream. It seemed they both were thrilled to discover exactly how real this whole situation was.

 Keith could feel the erratic beating of his heart, and wondered if Lance was experiencing the same heightened sense of awareness in that moment. Clearly, none of them were accommodated to this situation, both still uncertain about their new dynamic. Nevertheless, it was exhilarating to flush, lose his breath and be at a loss for words. All the sensations that came with having Lance close lit a fire underneath his skin, causing his entire being to erupt in fireworks. He never wanted it to end.

“Keith and Lance, sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Pidge!”

To Keith’s surprise, he was the one laughing wholeheartedly along with Pidge at the joke, albeit blushing a little, while Lance was the one to be so flustered he opted for hiding in the crook of his shoulder, muttering curse words at the Green Paladin. He could not help but poke him in the back of his head, his grin growing wider by the second. Lance was just so unbelievably endearing.

What would it feel like to kiss him? Keith did not think he was ready for such an overwhelming sensation just yet, especially not in the company of others. The thought of Lance’s lips soft and pliant against his own still managed to make his stomach do multiple somersaults. _I wonder what he tastes like._ Ok, scratch that, his blush had to rival the one of the Red Paladin by now. In fact, he was probably even redder.

“… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Pidge was well into her third run-through of the rhyme by now, still hollering it at the top of her lungs. From a distance, Keith could see Shiro approaching them, chuckling at their compromising position, their messy hair and the green marks on their uniforms. Grey eyes latched onto violet, and Shiro smiled fondly at Keith before mouthing a taunt at him, wiggling his brows. _‘Told you so’_

“I think that’s enough Pidge,” he uttered aloud, his voice calm and steady as ever. “We are having a recognisance meeting before take-off, you two might need to wash those uniforms before then,” he winked at them, causing Keith to conceal his face in Lance’s mane of hazel hair.

Then Shiro simply lifted a wriggling and protesting Pidge with his healthy arm, hoisting her up and over his shoulder before signing off with a wave. Hunk obediently followed him down the pavement, leaving Lance and Keith alone yet again.

“I guess we better get up then.” Keith mumbled, motioning for Lance to stand. His partner did not budge an inch, and instead moved to wrap Keith in a soft, warm embrace.

“Just a little longer,” he murmured, lifting his head to brush their noses together. Looking deep into cobalt orbs, Keith started rubbing circles on Lance’s back; keening as he let out the softest little mewls of comfort.

Yes, he silently agreed. Saving the universe could wait. This was more important.

**Author's Note:**

> : Phew! Finally I got to wrap this up. I hope it has lived up to your expectations. Counsellor Shiro making an appearance in all three chapters is my main mood. Accept yourself, paladins! See how much you have grown. Live your lives to the fullest! Be proud! 
> 
> This was supposed to be about the same length as the other ones, but then I kept adding more plot details from my perception of how Season 8 should have been… Maybe I should elaborate more after all? Try to write some more of it the way that I imagined? Idk… 
> 
> Just to clarify – no, Keith does not remember his dream/nightmare/vision. And yes, it is indicated that someone was tampering with him in that situation, trying to break his resolve. Who could it be? If you have read Allura’s POV, part of what she is seeing is also from this vision/dream of Keith’s. Lastly, Keith falling of the swing set and being scolded by Shiro is an actual memory of his.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it! Make sure to read the other parts as well if you haven’t! And I will be forever grateful if you leave a kudos or a comment down below. 
> 
> If you like my work, please consider checking out my Klance/Detroit Become Human AU – Love is a binary code. You (hopefully) won’t regret it!   
> You can find me on tumblr if you wanna chat or something: @sasusoul   
> Until next time!


End file.
